Chaotic Lullaby
by phiazombie
Summary: Harley Quinn shocked by the return of her beloved. Review for more...unsure if i want to make this a story or keep it a one shot...Rated M for some language...


She sat perched on top of a couch, facing a mirror on the wall opposite her. In her hand was a palate of dark colored makeup. She took a brush from her collection and slowly started to swirl the hairs of the brush over the black. Most of the pigment was already gone and she made a mental note to pick some more up soon.

Her eyes poured into the mirror, looking over the skin that had turned white with product overuse. At least she no longer had to buy white makeup, she thought and smirked at herself. She brought the brush to her left eye, lightly covering the lid with a first layer. That's when she heard the elevator ding. Down the decrepit hall was an elevator that had been running for an eternity. The girl became accustomed to hearing the ding through the paper-thin walls.

Next were the footsteps, loud and heavy. Whoever was on her floor was not the weight of a normal human. She counted seven long steps getting closer and closer to her. The footsteps stopped just short of her front door.

"You can come in if you want." The girl said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She brought the brush down the palate again and swirled it once more.

The door flew open with tremendous force but the girl did not flinch. She didn't even look away from the makeup in her hand.

"I'm looking for Harley Quinn." A husky, deep voice interrupted the silence. The girl looked up then, her pale blue eyes striking the stranger with a swift justice. The man was large. Too large. He ducked under the doorframe and turned sideways to get his whole body through. Her eyes returned to her makeup and the man looked around the small room. There wasn't much to the cramped apartment. Made up of two rooms and a bathroom, the front door led into a living room with a makeshift kitchen in the corner. Another door led to a bedroom, not any bigger than the first room, which had a connecting closet sized bathroom. In the living room was nothing but a dark ratty couch facing a mirror that took up most of the opposite wall. The makeshift kitchen came with a stove and some counter space but it was mostly untouched. A mini-fridge sat atop the majority of the counter space, it's cord trailing to the nearest socket, being the only thing the girl even used for food. The girl was sitting on the top of the couch, her back on the wall and her feet on a cushion.

"Don't know her." The girl said calmly, applying more makeup to her eyelid. The man took a few steps and acted as if he was looking around. He disappeared into the bedroom but did nothing but look and come back out. A siren in the distance was a normal sound that didn't bother the girl nor the large man.

The man had a buzz cut and a scar along his jawline. His fists were as big as a teakettle and his arms could be tree trunks. The man glanced at the girl and then stepped towards the door. With his back turned towards the exit, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a dirty envelope, tossing it behind him.

He turned his head slightly, enough for the girl to see the whites in his eyes. His voice was quiet and deep when he uttered his last words.

"He's back." And with a grunt the man was gone. The door closed and the room untouched by his presence. She heard the elevator ding once more and the man was gone.

The girl's face was twisted into shock, eyes locked on her reflection in front of her. She jumped off the couch and set the makeup down before scooping up the letter from the floor. She turned it over quickly but there were no words on the front of the letter, just a hastily drawn black diamond. The girl bit her lip and held the letter close to her body. After a silent minute she slowly brought the envelope up to her face. The girl sniffed at the envelope, hoping to find a familiar scent. She smelled dirt and grime, cigarettes and heavy cologne, and just one thing more: a scent full of mayhem and chaos. A scent of power and insanity, the scent of a man who could kill you with laughter, or let you live in the worst kind of fear.

The girl closed her eyes and her body shivered. Her lips twitched ever so slightly and grew into a smile, which quickly spread to a grin. She tore the letter open and unfolded a piece of lined paper, smudged and torn and hastily written.

 _Miss me?_

 _See you soon_

 _J_

She cursed. It had been months on end with no word and the only thing he could say was 'see you soon'. "Fucking bastard." She mumbled and tore up the letter into tiny bits. A sprinkle of little paper pieces fell from her hand to the trashcan. She turned to the mirror now, looking at herself. Her pale face had several little healed scars here and there, now just tiny white lines that almost blended into her skin. One eye was covered in a layer of black eye shadow, not her normal caked on eye but more than any normal girl would wear.

With the back of her hand, the girl wiped at her eye, covering her hand in a black smudge. She wiped at her eye again and again until she was wiping tears from her eyes instead of black makeup. The girl sunk to the floor, tears rolling down her face. It had been months since she cried over him, but she couldn't help it. Millions of emotions crashed into each other in her head, distant memories of chaos and joy danced around her mind.

When the tears dried up she couldn't remember if she was crying of happiness or sadness. With her evening plans long forgotten, the girl stood up and shuffled to her bedroom. A double bed with dull looking sheets welcomed her as she fell into darkness unlike one she had experienced in a very long time. She dreamed of explosions and gunfire. She dreamed of that dreadful night and all those wonderful ones. The oblivion that consumed her was glorious.

Hours later, moonlight glazed all the inhabitants of the night. Cars raced down the streets, a siren or two, and the occasional mindless banter of a drunk was the norm of the area. A window slowly slid up and locked into place. Wind made the curtains stir and a single beam of moonlight highlighted the sleeping figure on the bed. He took off his gloves first, throwing them onto a chair. Next he let his coat slowly fall off his shoulders, down his arms, and into a puddle on the floor. He took his time slipping one foot out of each shoe and then the other. The man pulled off his left sock, feeling the cold floor beneath his dirty foot. Then the next sock was pulled off and the man stood, feet separated, looming over the bed.

Seconds went by before the man did anything else. All he wanted to do was stare. He watched as the small body rose and fell with each breath. His hands moved slowly now, finding the button on his dark pants. He pushed it through the fabric and put his fingers on the metal zipper. He waited again, watching the sleeping mass. With one quick motion the man unzipped the zipper of his pants. The zip sound punctured the silence and the man dropped his hands to his side. He knew the sound alone would be enough.

Once the small zip hit her ears, the girl's eyes shot open. Her hand gripped cold metal and she bolted up, pointing a revolver at her intruder. She let a second pass before cocking the gun. When her eyes registered she saw the tall hunched figure of a man. Then a menacing cackle irrupted from the man and filled the room. The girl gasped, her jaw dropping. Her hand shook and she slowly lowered the weapon.

"I-Is…is it…is it you?" the girl whispered, her eyes watering over.

"I'm home Harls." The man said, a smirk in his voice.

She jumped from her bed and crashed into him, arms wrapped around him tightly. His arms hugged back, holding as much of her as he could. After minutes she inched away to face him. Her eyes glistened as she found his eyes in the darkness. Then, with one quick motion she slapped him hard across the cheek. The man's eyes widened as his cheek began to burn.

"That's for leaving." She said, letting her words sink in. "And this is for coming back." She said and pulled him towards her, lips crashing into each other. She kissed him deeply, letting her arms snake around his neck. He laughed as she kissed him. His hands found her hips and he lifted her with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stepped forward a few paces until his legs touched the edge of the bed, falling to the mattress, the girl clinging onto him.

He broke their kiss, looking down at the smiling girl.

"God have I missed you." He said pecking her lips again.

"Shut up and show me how much you missed me." She said, pulling him back to her.


End file.
